


Do We Have To Adult Now? . . . Fu-

by Johnsdatter



Series: Dragon Slayer Izuku [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Children, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, Dragon Slayer Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Future, Lol - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nice Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Panic Attacks, The Author Regrets Nothing, To An Extent, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Weddings, but dragon ones are different so don't judge me, but his family still doesn't like him, but now hes, endeavor isn't as bad as he used to be, help me plz - Freeform, im actually taking the tags seriously for once, im so proud, in drew Izuku but i can't post it CAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW, my babies are all grown up, no beta we die like men, tea kettles are banned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: and next up will be the next gen fic because we need anOTHER ONE OF THOSE!! So yeah, it'll just have to be a surprise! no spoilers from me! see yall next story!





	1. Took Them Long Enough To Get Hooked (Officially)

As Pro Heroes, it was hard for the old class to get together all at once, but they did manage it sometimes.

\----

“I still can’t believe Todoroki was literally the only one of us who wasn’t able to get today off!” Uraraka groans, hanging on Izuku, who just pats her head.  
“It certainly was a surprise.” Tokoyami agrees.  
“I mean seriously, he’s not even like, the number one hero, he’s the fourth. Even he should get a day off sometimes, but it’s like he never does!” the brunette continues to whine.  
“I do agree, Shoto and I are close but we only really see each other at work. Izuku is the only one who see’s him on a near daily basis and that’s because they live together.” Momo points out to the group of pro heroes that once was the infamous 1A.  
“Ha! That’s true! You’re lucky Izuku! You’re the one who ended up with the famous Shoto Todoroki who EVERYONE had a crush on! Remeber on second year and that one chick?” Denki asks excitedly, Izuku groaning as Ashido yells ‘YES!’.

“My god that was the best thing ever! I still cant believe you guys did that Zu!” the Acid Hero, Alien Queen laughs.  
“That was so embarrassing later” the male groans. After so many years of knowing each other and being through thick and thin, they all were more than comfortable with using first names and nick names for each other.  
“I loved that, I still have a video of it.” Kyoka smirks from her place next to her wife, Momo and Kyoka having ogtten married less than a year ago. The 19 and 20 year olds grin or smirk at the fond or embarrassing memory, depending on who you looked at.

~~~~

Todoroki took a step back from the girl as she reached for him. She’d just confessed and was pushing him to say it back, even though he certainly didn’t feel the same way in the slightest.  
“Look, I’m grateful you were honest with me but I’m not interested. I’m already in a relationship.”  
“With that Yaoyozoru girl? Come on! You know I’m better than her! Come with me instead.” her voice got low as she spoke the last part, touching Todoroki’s arms gently and his eyes flew open wide, his heterochromia being taken over by a pink color and his pupils were turned to heart.  
“Oh most definately, you-” he’s stopped and the two are pushed away, a growling sound attracting even more attention to the small group. Jiro was already recording with a grin, the rest of the second year hero class A either smirking, recording themselves, or ‘oohh’ing knowing what was abot to go down.

“He said he was in a relationship so stop using your fucking quirk on him and back the fuck off.” Izuku snarled at the girl as Todoroki shook his head as the last effects of her quirk faded while their classmates were dying of laughter. Izuku never cussed, but when he did it was hilarious, no matter the situation.  
“Hey! We were just having a nice conversation! You have no right to interrupt us!” she snapped at Izuku, even though she was only a first year in gen ed.  
“I do when I’m his boyfriend.” Izuku glared at her, keeping a hold on Todoroki’s wrist.  
“So? I bet he’s just doing it because you tricked him into loving him! You’re just using him, while I actually love him.”  
“You’ve never even spoken to him before for one thing, and you only love his body and status. I know because I’ve dealt with at least fifteen others like you. And he doesn’t swing that way anyways, so go away before the teachers get involved and you get expelled for unwarranted quirk use.” He barks at her. The girl huffs and walks away. Izuku sat on Todoroki’s lap the rest of lunch and didn’t let him out of his sight. The other male didn’t complain but their classmates were certainly entertained when he held onto Todoroki like a koala when he went to go to bed for the night.

The next day, rather than the sore ass the class had expected him to have, Izuku had a box always in sight and within his reach. It wasn’t until lunch that it got opened. As soon as he and Todorki were in the cafeterira, Jiro and Denki were recording. Izuku looked around, subtly smelling the air, until he found the female student from yesterday.  
“Hey, come here!” he called out to her. She sauntered over with a smirk on her face.  
“You gonna admit that you’re just using him or something?”  
“No, I’m gonna make a point.” he opened the box and showed her what was inside, her getting a horrified face.  
“He’s not some pet! You can’t do that!” she yelled at Izuku before Todoroki steps up and takes the box.

“That’s right” he takes out the collar and everyone oohed and aahed over it as he showed it around. It was a semi wide collar of a white color and on the front it was decorated with shining rubies and shappires of different shades, blending beautifully in a dance of fire and ice. In the direct middle on the front was a heart made of diamonds and a ring attached to the bottom with a heart shaped tag hung. On the back was a small lock on the end of the chain.  
“Yaoyozoru, please come here and tell us if these jewels are real.” everyone knew she was from a rich family, so they trusted her when her eyes went wide and she said that every jewel on the necklace was real. Todoroki pulled a key on a bracelet sized chian out of the box as Izuku was red. 

The bi haired boy turned back to the proudly smirking girl.  
“But this collar isn’t even for me.” everyone is surprised as Izuku removes his school tie, unbottons the top of his shirt, and pulls his jacket and shirt down around his freckled shoulders. Todoroki opens the lock on the neclace using the kep and carefully places it around Izuku’s neck, snapping the lock closed and moving away, placing the bracelet aorund his wrist. “I called Aoyama’s family jewery yesterday and this was made at my request. I got this with Izuku’s permission to make a point that he belongs to me as much I do him, so don’t you ever try to touch him, or me, again.” the girl gulps and looks panicked as teachers come up. She’s taken after they’re told of what happened and Izuku smiles, blushingm at Todoroki.  
“You know that was really beautiful, but I have something to tell you.” Todoroki looks slightly panicked at Izuku.  
“You do realize that’s the start of a horrible break up line right?” Izuku’s eyes go wide and he shakes his hands.  
“Oh no no! Of course it’s not that! I Love you! But um-” he moves and whispers in Tdoroki’s ears. The boy quickly turns red and his eyes roll into his head as his boyfriends yelps, trying to catch him. “OH MY GOD! SHOTO!” 

\----

“That night when you told us what you asked him we couldn’t stop laughing, remember? I still can’t believe you asked him then and there to be there for your next heat in a month.” Kyoka laughs hard. The room they were in was not only safe and secure, they were seccluded and out of hero gear, so some simple disguises helped keep them from being recongnized (and the fact that this was a hero safe no autographs place, so they frequented this place often, together or not). Izuku whines but lifted his head, gently fingering the necklace he’d gotten that day. He wore it all the time, only during hero work would it not be seen in it if his collar bone was exposed.

“That was seriously embarrassing, but I don’t regret him doing this or anthing that we did honestly. I love Shoto from the bottom of my heart, I always will.”  
“Hey! Let’s make a video for him since he can’t be here!” Ochako says ecitedly, putting her fingers together in her release pose like she does when excited. The others agree and Kyoka pulls her phone out, aiming the camera at Izuku, counting down on three fingers.  
“Hey Shoto! We’re sorry you couldn’t be here!” Izuku says, everyone agreeing from behind the camera. Izuku giggles and gets under the table. “They let her in, and the manager asked up not to put her on the table, but Bast is here too!” he not so secretly whispers, placing the abysinnian on his shoulders. The cat looks behind Izuku and meows, the greenette laughing at her. “The camera’s the other way silly! Anyways, can’t wait to see you soon! Love you with all my heart and I’ll be so happy went I see you again!” he waves at the camera and grins, stopping when a glass of red wine is placed in front of him.

“A gift.” she says before walking away.  
“Huh, well I wish she told me who it was from at least. Oh well, I- is there something in there?” the camera’s still rolling as Izuku peers into the glass, grabbing a fork and napkin, pulling a wine covered something from the glass and patting it off carefully. He gasps, somewhat horrified.  
“Oh my gosh! I think someone lost their wedding ring!” he yells holding it the diamond encrusted ring towards the camera, showing off the gentle silver bands yin and yang symbol on top, a ruby in the eye of one with an emrald in the other as someone stand right behind him to the side and pets Bast who’s sitting on the area between the booths.  
“I don’t think anyone lost it Izuku, remeber? It was a gift!” Uraraka says cheerfully, having to stop using his nick name that he once hated over a year before when the mention of it was make people swarm them.

“But this must’ve been important to som- Bast what in the world.” Izuku looks to her, distraught, until he interrupts himself as the cat jumps over and sits next to the glass, something in her collar. He pulls it out and his eyes go wide.  
“It’s yours” whipping around, he faces, wide eyed, the giantly smiling and blushing Todoroki with the note in his hand that says those same words on it that Todoroki speaks. He gently takes the ring from the shell shocked Izuku and gets on on knee, holding it towards the 19 year old pro hero.

“Izuku Midoriya, would you do me the honor of letting me be by your side forever as more than what we are now, and make me every happier than I am now as your boyfriend, and marry me?” the class of 1A is silent as tears spill down Izuku’s cheeks as he bites his lip. He gulps before smiling and giving a wet laugh and nodding. Todorki slips the ring on his left ring finger and Izuku shoots up, them kissing and wrapped in each others embrace as the resturant goes wild, phones out catching the moment between the two heroes. It would be on Herotube that hour and be all over everything by that night, the media blowing up at the engagement of the number 4 hero Shoto and the number 6 hero Ryu Ryos.

\----

Izuku sighed and scratched his head. His class had instised he wear a wedding dress for his wedding, and places were more than happy go give him one for free if it meant that he would wear it, but it had been two months of searching whever he got a day off or got out early and he hadn’t found anything that felt right. Even his birthday, which he got off for, spending the day with All Might, his mom, and Shoto didn’t completely cheer him up. Him, Ochako, Tsuyu, Momo Kyoka, and Toru were on their way to Momo’s mansion for a surprise she said she had that might lift his spirits.

Izuku gasped at the sight on what was in the room he and Mom went into privately. He gulps thickly and examined it.  
“It hope you like it, I made a thin corset that won’t be seen under it but also won’t constrict your movement too much.” she said, already having explained about what she was going to show him vaguely.  
“Can I try it on?” he asks breathlessly, Momo nodding and her helping him into the dress she’d made, based off of the dress he’d worn in the video the class had been shown in their first year. She wrapped beads that was a veil attached to it around his head after the dress had been secured, matching anklets around his ankles with no shoes. Momo didn’t let him look in the mirror in the room, telling him he’d have to use the one in the showing room where the rest were. 

The girls gasped and Kyoka fumbled with her phone to record the moment as Izuku walked in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He swallowed thickly as he stayed silent.  
“Well? Do you like it?” Momo asked, hopeful.  
“Deku! Are you ok?” Ochako asked, noticing that her best friend was crying when he turned around, not quite facing the group, but not facing the mirror either as he put his hands out to the side a bit.  
“ . . . yeah, I’m more than ok.”  
“So? What about this one? Do you like it?” Uraraka asks excitedly, the girls on the edge of their seat.  
“I more then like it,” he starts, wiping his eyes and he turn his head towards the girl, his tear filled eyes shining happpily behind the veil “I love it.”  
His friends cheer and hug him, squeezing tightly as he tried so hard not to cry.  
“Deku it’s ok to cry!” Ochako says, using the nick name as they were in private.  
“I want to but I don’t want to ruin the dress!” He bawls, making the girl laugh and Momo assured him she wade the dress water proof so he could cry all he wanted or needed.

\----

“Rogue, its ok.” Sting can’t keep the laugh out of his voice as Izuku stood in fairy tail showing off the engagment ring on his hand.  
“No it’s not ok, he was a kid barely able to do magic just yesterday!” Rogue whines, his face still on the bar and his hair hiding his face. “I’m not ready!”  
“Rogue, have I told you my hero name yet?” everyone shakes their head, remembering that pro heroes used other names instead of their actual names. “Remember how I was thinking about Ryu Deku, since is added the dragon part to the part of my name that supposed to be an insult, but just prooves that anyone can do anything.” people nod or say yes.  
“That’s what we thought your hero name actually was.” Izuku shook his head to Yukino.  
“Deku is a name people do know me by, but that’s just because that’s what kacchan calls me, even at work. The Deku that Can do Anything. But that’s not my professional name. My name Is Ryu Ryos, because your my mentor and so important to me.” Rogue turns pink and take sa sharp breath in.

“I DON’T KNOW WETHER TO FEEL PROUD OR OLD!! I’M NOT READY FOR THIS YET DAMMIT!” Rogue yells buriing his head in Stings chest as everyone laughs around them.

\----

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening” Todoroki mutters at the alter, Bakugo at his side as they wait for the wedding ceremony to start over a year and a half after they got engaged.   
“Chill half-n-half, he’ll be out soon.” the blond mutters somewhat comfortingly to the pro hero ranked just under him while Deku was just one rank above them both, making the three the numbers 2, 3, and 4 number heroes. The brides maids had already gone down the aisle with the grooms men, so it was just waiting until Izuku came down the aisle. The church had two parts, and around the top were the astral forms of Fairy Tail, only visible to 1A and those extremely close to them that knew of them. Juvia and Lucy shared smiles, Lucy having her spirit Lyra start up on her lyre while the rest of the musical spirits started with their own istuments, even the zodiac learning some so they were also among the group playing. Aries playing the violyn lovely. While that was happening, the aisle had starts to fill with water at Juvia’s doing as Mira started to sing.

(this is anthem lights wedding medley, so I reccomend you listen to it during this part. It’s Mira, Yukino, Lucy, and Wendy singing this, but you’ll se that in a minute. Ok go ahead now.)

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago   
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road

Yukino took over

But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and just kept pushin’ through

The two woman sung together beautifully before Wendy took her turn.

I couldn’t see how every sign, pointed pointed straight to you.  
Marry me, today and every day

Lucy’s joined in with Wendy’s as they sung and smiled at each other

Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say “hello” in this cafe  
Say you will Ooh-ooh

Mira sang her line as the other two trailed off before Yukino took her part with Lucy sometimes joining her

‘Cause god blessed the broken road, the lead me straight to you  
Heart, beats, fast, colors and pro-mi-ses  
How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid, to, fall?  
Watching you stand, al-one  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

Wendy starts singing as the doors that Izuk was behind started to open

My head’s underwater, but I’m breathin’ fire  
You’re crazy and I’m, outa my mind

Mira sung with Yukino again, smiling at the greenette started to come into view

Every long lost dream, lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much, I know is true

Everyone quietly sighed or smiled and their breath hitched as Izuku came into full view as Lucy started singing as 12 year old Eri walked down the aisle through the water in her water proof dress in bare feet with golden anklets on them.

That all, of me, loves all, of you  
Love your curves and all your edges, all you, perfect imperfections

Izuku stared walking slowly down the aisle, slowly, the pink, black, blue, yellow, and white bouquet held infront of him as Wendy sings with emthusiasm.

I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling don’t, be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thou-sand years  
And I’ll love you for a thou-sand, more

Yukino took over from the other three singing in harmony, Mira joing her in parts as Izuku got to the end where Ochako met him with All Might there.

And all along, I believed, I would find you  
Time had brought your heart to me, I have loved you  
For a thou-sand years  
I’ll love you for a thou-sand mo~ore

The girls started sings one after another as Izuku handed his bouquet to his maid of honor and took All Might’s elbow as he finished the walk, taking the front of his dress in one hand as they walked up the few long steps to the alter.

‘Cause I give you a~all, of me  
God bless, the broken road, that lead me straight to you  
All of you, so~  
Mar~ry me

The end ends as Izuku hugs All Might and stands before Todoroki, smiling happily with one curl sticking out form the pearls and hairspray.

\----

“You may now kiss the bride”

Todoroki moved closer to the greenette, flipping the veil over his head and cupping his cheek before leaning down and kissing his husband for the first time as cheer broke out over the crowd. The couple smiled at each other and Izuku picked up the front of his skirt as the exceeds flew over head dropping flower petals on the couple and follwed them as the they smiled at each other as pictures were taken. Todoroki’s family got up and came over, smiling. Over the years starting during their high school years, Endeavor had started to change. He was no All Might, but he’d grown to be a pretty good number 1 hero. He worked even harder than normal so he could get the entire day of for the wedding and while last year Rei had been released from the hospital, she didn’t leave the house much but she’d come for the wedding along with Fuyumi and Natsuo, who’d returned two years before. Touya had been revealed to be Dabi in their third year, and was still at large, but unbeknownst to anyone else, he was just a happy for his brother and temporarily face timed his mother to congradulate his brother before hanging up and moving locations.

Izuku hugged his mother and laughed with Ochako when they noticed that Katsuki and Mitsuki, the loud and brash blonds and of the bakugo family, were crying some.  
“This has to be the best day of my life, and now I get to introduce my closest friends and mate to my guild.” the greenette smiled at his friends and the aisle was empty of water, so as a squeeze of the hand, the two were running down the aisle laughing and going outside. The crowd outside was made of fans and other pros on security and the couple of 1A ran out ofter ther newly weds. Todoroki opened the door to the special carrige that wouldn’t get Izuku sick, helping the other inside, before getting in himself and closing the door. Erza and Mira were at the back of the carriage, invisible, but in clothes suitable for a fight incase one should come up and as the exceeds flew over head Meredy, completely visible, drove the carriage with the celestial horses with looked to simply be a beautiful white and the two limos with everyone else going to the guild in the celestial realm following after.

The heroes stared out the windows in awe as they pased through the guarded portal and into the celestial realm, the beautiful sky surrounding them and the people fairy tail had saved eons ago waving and congradulating the nature dragon slayer from the surface happily. The old Big Three of UA were there along with Tamaki’s mother, who was so happy to see the home of her old mentor.  
“It’s so beautiful!” Ochako says, sticking her head out the window only to see a mage on a horse next to her.  
“Isn’t it, I love this place, ad here I can always be around my friends who live here. I’m Yukino.”  
“So that’s why I recongize you, I’ve seen videos of you.” Ochako and Yukino smile at each other before Yukino rode ahead on the horse with a coat of black and purple skies with a cloud of pink on its rump and covered in stars.

Fairy Tail was wild and crazy, but they sure knew how to party. When the group arrived at the guild hall, Izuku had Momo’s help to remove the giant skirt and left him in the thinner and lighter weight dress underneath the (apparently) detachable skirt. The main dress was still a beautiful whit but the under layers of the high-low- cut dress were different shaped of green and worked amazingly with Izuku’s hair and eyes. He took off the simple white choker he’d worn for the wedding and had Todoroki put on the ‘claiming collar’ as it had been dubbed before everyone went inside. 

Izuku laughed as the guild grew quieter and he kneeled on a table as a song began to play. Everyone watched him as he hand danced to the song Lyra sang at first before. As the song sped up and got on his feet and bounced aorund, jumping from table to table and he twirled and danced, his graceful legs bouncing around as the anklets he had on jingled slightly and sometimes the garter he wore would come into view. As the song started to end quickly, Izuku jumped over to the table nearest Shoto and spun to end it, one hand honding his skirt open with his crossed legs, one foot pointed, and his free hand above his head as he panted and smiled happily at his husband. Todoroki smiles, quickly reaches and grabs Izuku aorund the waist, spinning the giggling male around before setting him down and kissing his slayer as wolf whistles and cat calls break out over the group, along with just plain congradulatory shouts!

“To the nature dragon and his new offical mate!” Natsu yells, the dragon slayers roaring and Izuku joins them, the combined roars heard all across the celestial realm.

\----

“IZUKU! DON’T FAINT!” Wendy catches the male as his eyes roll back into his head and he fell backwards. She waved jared Star Flower below his nose and it quickly woke him as the slayers wlaked into the room with a couple others.  
“What happened? What made Izuku faint? Wendy, is this one of your pranks?”  
“Oh hell no.” the bluenette denies seriously, using some of the colorful language she’d spent so long around as her husband Romeo smirked and walked across the room and went outside, having finished putting some sheets away. “I would never joke about this.”  
“What’s ‘this’?” Rogue asks and Wendy taps her nose. The slayers smell the air and almost immidiately burst out with excited shouts and yells. The girls in the room, the other sayer mates (and Erza) wondered what was happening until one of the louder comments was Natsu yelling “I’M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!” at which they realized and grew excited themselves. Porleyusica pushed them all out, saying they were too loud.

“What in the world was going on in there?!” Cana yells from the bar.  
“IZUKU’S CARRYING!!” NAtsu and Lucy yell at the same time, the guild also bursting out with excitment. Rogue buried his nose in Izuku’s neck and blinks, whispering to Gajeel who also does it to double check. Gajeel surprisingly enough has one of the most sesitive nose of the slayers, he could pick apart a scent easily. So when Gajeel nodded to confirm what Rogue expected, the male grinned.  
“I’m not sure if Shoto wants children, so I’m nervous about telling him, but I’m just so excited!” Izuku gushes adorably.  
“Well he better find out soon, cause you’re having ‘children’ soon.” Gajeel grunts, a smirk on his face.  
“Well I‘m sure well have another in the future but not right now.” Izuku was as properly dense as any of the slayers, and obviously didn’t take the hint.  
“Hold on, I wanna see if I can figure out wha gender it’ll be.” Cana gets out her cards.  
“I guess it’s ok, but keep it to yourself, I want it to be a surprise.” Izuku smiles, hands covering his stomach.  
“Sure thing kiddo, I won’t even tell Mira.” the white haired she demon pouts, knowing that after all this time in the celestial realm, they’d all grew more serious in the meaning of promises, so she wouldn’t be getting anything at all from Cana of the matter. Her eye brows raise, she double checks her cards before smiling and putting them away with a hum.

“So wadda ya think your gonna name em?”  
“Well I’d have to talk, to . . . . Shoto” Izuku trails off as he realizes Gajeel’s wording and mutters as he check the one from before and his jaw drops.  
“What? What is it?”  
“He’s carrying twins, could be triplets, but it’s too soon to tell that.” Gajeel grunts.  
“Twin, oh my god twins . . . TRIPLETS?!” He yelled, relizing what Gajeel said leans heavily on the bar, close to fainting again.


	2. The Start of Having to Actually Adult at Home

Pregnancy and parenthood are whole new adventures for everyone, but that didn’t stop anyone from still having some interesting adventures along the way.

\----

“DEKU! This is amazing!” Ochako yells, her face lit up and Asui is smiling with her tongue peeking out. Momo and Jiro are smiling and recording excitedly.  
“It gets better or worse, depending on your view . . . Gajeel confirmed that it’s twins, and could possibly be triplets, but it’s too soon to tell that.”  
“This is amazing! I’m gonna be an aunt!”   
Momo takes a different route in her comment “Deku you’ve always wanted children, your motherly instinct is too strong with children for you to not wont some, so why could this be a bad thing?” she asks, concerned and confused.  
He looked away and rubs his arm “I don’t know if Shoto even wants kids. We’ve never even really talked about children, the most we’ve done is talk about a family in the future but I don’t know if now’s a good time or if he wants to wait or if he doesn’t even want them. What if he doesn’t want these ones, oh my god I can’t give them up, and if they can be smelled then their alive, I can’t get an abortion!” Izuku’s going into a panic attack and even when the girls try to calm him down they can’t do much.

Shoto looks at his phone, blinking at the 6 missed calls in the last three minutes from Momo. he’s about to call her when she calls again.  
“Mo-”  
“Thank god you answered! Izuku is having a panic attack right now and he needs you! We can’t calm him down and this isn’t good for- just get over here!” she cuts herself off and half yells at him, making Shoto extremely worried. He knew Izuku was with Ochako who could always clam him down, the only- Shoto’s eyes went wide and he took off running, headed for Momo’s house. The only time someone else couldn’t help him was if it had to do with Shoto in a mate sense. He needed Shoto to calm him so his husband was on his way. He ignored shouts and people calling out to him, only having one concern until Momo’s mansion came into view. He pressed call as he got closer.   
“The gates opening, we’re in the library” Todoroki doesn’t have to say a word, his best friend for years already on the same brainwave. He hangs up without a word, running through the gates and he runs up to the second floor and stops only when he’s right next to where Momo’s waiting. His quirk had kept him cool, but he leaned over and panted hard as he caught his breath.

“How far did you just run and use your quirk?” Momo asked, knowing that when it was safe he made a path of ice to go faster. The dual user gulps down air and his chest heaves as he hold up a hand, signing an A in japanese sign lanugage before doing G and a Y.   
“A-G-Y? Wait do you mean ‘Angency?” Shoto nods much to Momo incredilous look. “You were all the way by our angency?! Shoto I’m glad your here but that had to a world record or something. Anyways, this is really really bad for a reason I can’t say but you need to reassure Izuku that nothing’s wrong and you can’t lie to him right now but try not to be too shocked, he’ll take it badly.” Shoto nodded and stood up, finally able to speak.  
“So I was right in that this is a mate thing, this better be by the way cause THAT was the most tiring thing I’ve done in my entire life.” Momo laughs at Shoto before leading him into the library where Ochako ws hugging Izuku tightly.

“Izuku you know that’s not true! Stop this! It’s bad!”  
“B-b-b-bu-but he’s not gonna-” Izuku stops, struggling and shoot up to look at Shoto. He sits on another couch and opens his arms to Izuku who’d pulled away from Ochako, and the girls quickly escaped, but he didn’t move towards Shoto.  
“Come on baby, it’s alright, come here.” Izuku shakes his head as tears spill down his face. The difference between normal panic attacks and Izuku’s ‘Dragon Panic Attacks’ was that the latter was just him an emotional mess and scared and in no place to do much of anything. He wasn’t frozen and fear or anything, but Shoto learned he had to let Izuku come to him and let him talk while still reassuring him. Shoto kept talking to Izuku gently, the boy curled up on himself while looking at Shoto.  
“Izuku I love you and I always will come here and talk to me please baby. Please kitten?” Shoto is half begging, something in him saying he had to calm Izuku down qickly he hurt himself. 

“Bu-but you do-don’t want- but I, we” Izuku looks and sounds so broken it physically hurts Shoto but he think’s about Izuku’s broken words and sentences, his eyes widen and he kneel’s on the floor in front of the chair.  
“Baby, are you pregnant?” Izuku gulps and nods.  
“And you don’t want-! And I just- I can’t, can’t lose them, o-or-or give them up and you don’t wa-want children an-”  
“Shhh shhh, hey, when did I say that.” Shoto moves slowly, but reaches for Izuku, pulling him off the couch and onto his lap, cupping his face while smiling at the dragon slayer who held his wrists in a tight hold, shaking hard. “We haven’t talked about it, your right kitten, but that’s doesn’t mean I don’t want kids. We want a family, and if your pregnant I couldn’t be happier. I love you so much and I’ll love our kid just as much.” Izuku doesn’t shake as much but still looks a bit unsure.  
“B-but if it’s more than one?”  
“I’d be more than happy to have more kids in the future.”  
“How about now?” Shoto blinks and unknowingly cocks his head, making Izuku giggle slightly. That was a good sign, it meant he was at least rational now. “I’m carrying twins right now, it could be triplets but it’s too soon to tell that.” Izuku carefully whispers, his anxiety taking over again.

“Well than I’ll just have to love them too.” Izuku looks at Shoto before smiling with a broken lauguh.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, but not that you’re calm I’m kinda going into shock.” Izuku laughs some as Shoto grips his hair, trying to wrap his head aorund the past 30 minutes. “I’m gonna be a father”  
“Yeah”   
“And you’re gonna be a mom”  
“Uh-huh”   
“So, yeah, at least two for sure right?”  
“Yep”  
“Ok um, cool?” Shoto says it as more of a question as Izuku laughs. “We’re gonna be parents . . . OH MY GOD WERE GONNA BE PARENTS.” his eyes go wide and he scrambles up and opens the door, calling downstairis to the kitchen where the girls are making tea “MOMO I’M GONNA BE A FUCKING DAD!!” He yells, using uncommon colorful words, as Izuku walks over to the library door, concerned again until Shoto sees him and picks his husband up, spinning him in the air like he did at their wedding. When he puts Izuku down and his eyes are sparkling. He calms down ome as they hold each other, their fore heads touching. “You know I just realized something.”  
“Hm? What?”  
“Momo and most our friends own tea kettles.”   
Izuku raises an eyebrow “and? You’re not really scared of them anymore as long as it’s not in your face.”  
“No one these children goes to see are allowed to even own one of those horrors, I ain’t risking shit around them.”

Izuku’s laugh can be heard downstairs, making the girls exchange glances while still on the group call with the rest fo their class, having informed them of what was happening and they’d heard Shoto’s excited shout, Katsuki had burst out laughing at it, as well as most everyone.  
‘The hell’s Deku laughing for?’ Katsui asks through the phone.  
“What’s up Deku?!” Uraraka calls up, careful of the 9 months old in her arms with purple hair and black eyes.  
“Apparently no one the kids meet is gonna be allowed to own a tea kettle!” he shouts back, his voice trying not to laugh.  
“MY CHILDREN ARE NOT GOING TO BE ALLOWED ANYWHERE THOSE EXIST AND THAT INCLUDES OUR FRIENDS!” Shoto replies witha shout of his own that send everyone into laughter of giggles once more.  
“Please tell all this is on record Kyoka!” Ochako laughs, the wheezing girl giving a thumbs up.

\----

“Yeah, no tea kettles, no I don’t know how your going to make tea otherwise but my husband is very admit about this. Especially now that I’m off duty.” Izuku says into the phone at his ear, talking to his mother. “Yeah, ok I will mom. Yes, I promise. Oh! Well I was thinking Wendy and Porleyusica, I trust them whole heartedly and as much as I like my doctor down here, I don’t want them anywhere near me when I’m so vulnerable like that.” Izuku tells his mom before putting the phone on speaker so he can keep moving and making dinner.

‘Well that makes sense dear, you instincts would push anyone you didn’t want away and that would be bad, but who’re you going to have there?’

“Well Shoto obviously. I might want Ochako there, but I definately want Rogue and Tamaki there. Even just the idea of another submissives there feels good, and Tamaki’s got enchanter jeans and considering hi’s mom’s magic is derived form Wendy’s dragon slayer magic, he’s got some dragon qualities too, like season and being a sub too.”

‘Well what about me honey?’ Inko’s tone is teasing.

“Mom, I love you, but no. You can see them afterwards.”

‘I know, but will you be having them there?’

“I think so yeah, it’s safer there, I feel most secure.”

‘Well that certainly is important. Honey I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.’

“Alright mom, travel safe, say hi to Toshinori for me, bye.” Inko hangs up and Izuku works on the american cheesburgers he’s making for dinner that All Might taught him how to make. When Shoto gets home, he smells his scent before he ears him inside, he must’ve zoned out enough that he didn’t hear their door unlock.  
“Hey, burgers?” Izuku nods as Shoto stands against his back, hands on hips as the taller male leans down and nuzzles his neck while resting his head on the greenette’s shoulder. Izuku smiled and kissed his husband, Todoroki’s hands move over his small baby bump. Already at 5 months, Izuku’s on maternity leave, saying he’d used the quirk of someone to get pregnant much like Denki had (who was now at the 3 month mark himself) rather than the ‘magical’ truth. But Izuku had found some differences that weren’t common, but weren’t bad either. His baby bump didn’t show as much, the babies sitting more inside of his body, and he didn’t get morning sickness, but the slightest movement of something he’s stand on send’s him to the ground, covering his mouth. 

Shoto had learned quickly to bring home some kind of flowers everyday, the small thing of lavendar and the large mixed bouquet he left on the counter behind the proof of that, as Izuku was always craving flowers and greens that aren’t normally eaten by people. Some days he’d just send a kind of flower’s name, like ‘roses’, and a color, as that changes the flavor. The most common request from the greenette was pink and orange, yellow, and white roses, purple hydrangeas, and lavendar. When he didn’t say anything Shoto grabbed a mixed bouquet, like today.  
“Yum, thanks . . . so um, how woudl you feel if I asked you to give me something I’ve been craving all day?” Izuku asks nervously.  
“Of course, what do you need?”  
“Um, well, I’ve been craving . . . your quirk.” Izuku cringes as Shoto blinks. “I want to eat some of your fire, but I also want your ice and I’m not sure hot to get both.” the smirk Shoto gets makes him nervous as he turn the flame below the now cooked burgers off.  
“I think I have an idea” was the only answer he got before the greenette is lead to their bedroom.

\----

Izuku laid against the rim of the hot spring and his hear perked at the sound of the babies he’d just delivered crying. Making a noise, a chirp of somekind, Izuku waited as Rogue brought the two bundles over. He unwrapped one, handed it to Izuku and told Shoto to get in the water before doing the same with the other and handing it the the male. The babies heads were held just above the water with the rest of the submerged in the warm water. The two stopped crying and the one in Izuku’s arms quickly fell asleep, the tuch of green hair on her head already curling.  
“Two baby girls, Shoto, they’re beautiful.” the parents smile at the chilren, the father looking the one one in his arms. Her eyes were closed but she waves her hand around until it hit his and his figer quickly hand a hand around it as she too fell asleep. The older one that Shoto was holding had a lot of hair for a baby, but it was pink with small streaks of red through it.  
“So, what are we gonna name them?”  
“What about Aneko or Aki, they were names my sister reccomended.” Shoto says quietly.  
“Well Aneko is quiet lovely, but that means the one oyur holding would be Aneko, but I don’t feel like that name will suit her, but I really like Aki for the other one, Akira is a fuller version of it that basically means the same thing. Akira means someong birght, intellegent, and clear. Aki means several other things.”  
“So the younger one is Aki, what about the older one?” Shoto asks, looking from Akira in Izuku’s arms to the baby in his arms.  
“How about Hoshi? It means ‘star’,a nd I get the feeling that’s exactly what she’ll be.” Shoto smiles.

“Well then, I’m nice to meet you Hoshi, Akira, we’re your parents.” Izuku rests his head tiredly on Shoto’s shoulder, the two smiling happily at the start of their new family.

\----

Hoshi and Akira giggled as they looked at the baby in front of them with Tamaki’s 2 year daughter and Mirio’s and Nejire’s 3 year old on either side of them as they looked at the wide eyes purple eyed baby infront of them. The twins were only 8 months and this was the first time they’d met Denki and Hitoshi’s baby son, him only being three months himself. Hoshi reached a hand towards him and patted his head. A chuckle behind them make Akira turn and grin at their father before crawling over, and right through his legs towards Izuku. Shoto pouts as Izuku giggles and nuzzles his daughter, ptting her down on her feet and she stood there, wobbling.  
“Kyoka? Are you recording?”  
“Yeah, but like I said, I still don’t think Akira will walk towards Shoto, she likes you better.” the purplette said with the year and a half child in her arms.  
“You’re right, but watch this. Come on sweetie, so it for momma.” he talks to Akira who looks at him and smiles, showing her only teeth, the little fans on the top of her mouth. She starts babbling, but repeating one thing over and over again. ‘Ma’ over and over again. It gets Hoshi’s attention and IZuku smiles, slipping his fingers from Akira’s hands as Hoshi stands up and everyone holds their breath. She takes a step, then two before falling down.  
“Come on baby gir, you got this.” Shoto’s voice makes her look at him and she makes her ‘ba’ noise directed at him and gets up again. Three more steps and she’s alomst to her sister, but this time when she falls she sits there and stares at Akira. Akira looks like she’s about to cry, but when Hoshi seems to cross her amrs and tell her sister off, the younger of the two looks almost annoyed and takes three steps before crawling the last two to her sister and the pro’s in the room start to laugh or aww, half doing both.

“Their first steps were to each other! That’s so cute!”   
“But did you see that? Hoshi told off Aki and that made her man p and walk! That was so funny!”   
“That’s was fucking hilarious half-n-half, deku.”  
“Haf” everyone sotps and looks to the twins staring at KAtsuki. Akira says it again “haf i haf” Hoshi opens her nouth and her firsts word falls from her mouth too. “Eku” everyone is completely silent. KAtsuki speak again, a laughing tiltto his serious tone of voice.  
“Who’s that?” he points to Shoto and the girls look at him.  
“Haf i haf” she smiles. KAtsuki is rying so hard no to laugh as everyone is still shell shocked as he point to Izuku.  
“And who’s that?”  
“Eku!” Hoahi squeals, lifting her arms before Katsuki bursts out laughing as what just happened finally registered and everyone else joins in. Katsuki is leaning on the kitchen counter and wheezing, the camera zooming out to catch the scene.  
“I love these kiDS! Holy fucking shit!” he get out between laughs as the parents pick up the children who smile at them, saying the words again. They exchange looks and laugh while hugging the oblivious girls.

\----

“Here he comes, you know what to say?” the girls nod at the their mother’s whisper and giggle, the two year old twins looking at each other. Katsuki and Ochako Bakugo walk through the door of the Todoroki household the the twins run at them.  
“Uncle Kacchan! Aunt Floaty!” they yell, making the two stop and Uraraka smiles and covers her mouth as Katsuki’s eyebrow twitches.  
“Dekuu-” he growls “I’m going to f-” he stops when a small hand hits his face.  
“No!” the small one year old daughter of Katsuki and Ochako tells her father as Ochako snickers. The others laugh as well.  
“Seems she’s got you trained already Katsuki.” Jiro grins from her spot with the rest of the BakuSquad from their highschool days. The blonde only grales heatedly at the woman before grinning and pulling a toy from their bag.  
“Katsuki no” Ochako laughs, but doesn’t stop him.  
“Katsuki yes, baby girl, what is this?” the children smiels and reaches form the toy, making grabby hands.

“Fire-fuck!” the entire room bursts into laughter.  
“It’s not funny! Her first word was-!” Ochako doesn’t finishe but hangs her head and groans. KAtsuki pulls out his phone, shows everyone a picture of the villain Himiko Toga, before showing his daughter the phone.  
“Biht!” she yells, hands above her head happily, the class is a bit confused as only Izuku gets it and chokes on his drink. He changes the picture so it shows Endeavor, she see’s it and repeats the word. “Biht!”  
“You idiots still don’t get it? Man you are dense. Alright, here’s a good one.” he shows them of a picture of a recnt villain he;d taken down that had a seduction quirk, they all knew what he referred to her as, not her name ‘Succubus’, but he only called her the ‘b’ word. He shows Mika the villain as it dawns on the class what word she’s trying to say. “Biht!”  
“That’s right baby, bitch.” Ochako slaps him but the grin on his face doesn’t leave as his friends laugh.   
“Everytime she see’s someone dressed up on tv, she’ll look at us and if we hero she just smiles and giggles. If we say villain, she looks at the tv and says that.” Ochako groans. “I’ve started a swear jar at home and she thankfully picked up pretty quickly that daddy’s not supposed to say certain words so she slaps him somewhere, anywhere she can reach, if she hears him say one. She does a better job of stopping his language than I do.” Oachako glares at her husband before smiling and tickling the little girl.

“Well that’s hilarious, but we shold get to the real reason everyone’s here befor eanyone has to go back to work.” the twin squeal and shout, jumping.  
“Birthday!” they yell, running towards the kitchen where ‘Uncle Sugar’ was finishing up their birthday cake, as well as the one for the grown ups.

\----

“DAddY! StOP!” Hoshi yelled, trying to look mad as he father carried her on his shoulder with Akira and IZuku behind them, taking the girls to day care for the first time.  
“No” Was Shoto’s simple answer, a smirk on his face as his pink and red haired daughter with green eyes puffs her cheek out.  
“If you don stop i won talk to you later!” Shoto stops with a shocked and horrifed expression.  
“You wouldn’t dare!” he gasps, the two behind them giggling.  
“She do it daddy! She not talk to bunny for whole day one time!” Grumbling, Shoto removes his cold right hand from under Hoshi’s shirt and stopped tickling her.  
“Good daddy.” IZuku out right laughs at that, getting a scandalized look form his husband.  
“You try dealing with stubborn girl, i swear you have it so much easier with Akira. I honestly don’t know where this little monster gets it from.” Izuku just rolls his eyes as Hoshi pats her dad’s head before looking around and then pointing ahead.  
“I see Uncle Tama and Uncle Miro and Auntie Jire!” the two pro heroes smile and shake their heads at the nicknames the two used for their old upper classmen.

“Hey! Izuku! How are you?” Mirio asks, holding a hand with his wife and Tamaki nods to the couple as Nejire waves.  
“Hey! It’s been quite a while since we last saw you two out of costume! And even longer since we saw the twins!” Nejire smiles, holding the hand of her son, the grinning blond Mirai that looked just like Mirio, but had Nejire’s eyes. “Oh Hoshi! Your hair’s gotten so long!” it was true, the 4 year old’s pink colored hair with small natural red streaks was aready nearly down to her shoulders. Izuku had braided to back into a fish tail braid and put a silver bedazzled headband in Akira’s shorted, ear length hear. Tamaki nodded his agreement while holding sweet little Andalah who used the band she had that matched her father’s to cover her ears.  
“We went for hair cuts yesterday but Hoshi refused to even get a trim, so here we are, with her having very long hair.”  
“I love my hair! I don’t want to give it up!” Hoshi says, making the heroes smile at her. Shoto hugged Izuku from behind ten minutes later as they watched the girls walk into the group at the rug for their first day and he had to pull the emotional greenette away.

“I’m not ready for this Sho! They’re growing up so fast!” Izuku whines as they walk away from the bulding.  
“I know Izu, neither am I, but we gotta let them go a little bit. Their growing up, whether we want them to or not.”

\----

But parent hood wasn’t always just about the parents. Childhood was quite the experience for the children of the number one pro hero and the number three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next up will be the next gen fic because we need anOTHER ONE OF THOSE!! So yeah, it'll just have to be a surprise! no spoilers from me! see yall next story!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! guess who's back and has even drawn Izuku's FUCKING WEDDING DRESS BT CAN'T SHARE IT WITH YALL CAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW!
> 
> . . . yeah it's this loser. so i finished this like three days ago and I'm planning out the next part of this series which is gonna be a much longer multi chap story about the Todoroki twins Hoshi and Akira, otherwise known as-! drum roll please! . . . *takes long breath* . . . you'll have to to waIT AND FIND OUT! HAHA!
> 
> anyways I hope you people enjoyed this and please leave kudosa dn comment if you have questions or anything. see everyone next chapter!


End file.
